<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spark of Hope by akiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059369">The Spark of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiren/pseuds/akiren'>akiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Self-Acceptance, Sibling AU, Sibling Love, Threats of Violence, dark themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiren/pseuds/akiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole issue with Madarame, Yusuke thought that he was left alone with no one left to come home to. Until, one day, he learned that he actually had relatives from his father's side, and that he was not the only child. After years of being alienated from his own half sister, he finally meets her and they both finally found a new reason to live, their new spark of hope. </p><p>(Sibling AU for Yusuke Kitagawa of Persona 5)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/OC, Amamiya Ren/OC, Kitagawa Yusuke/OC, Kurusu Akira/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yusuke's Unusual Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Akira </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... You’re finally awake.” <br/> <br/>I heard a boyish voice speak as soon as I sat up from my bed, up for another day. It’s a good thing I had no classes today since I think I might have overslept. I looked down and saw Morgana staring back at me, already up on his paws. My eyes glanced over to the couch across my bed, and saw that there was no one occupying it anymore. <br/> <br/>“Where’s Yusuke?” I blurted out the first question that popped in my head, standing up to let my legs stretch out. Yusuke was staying over at Leblanc since he has nowhere else to go after the incident with Madarame; I’m still relieved that Sojiro understood his situation and let him stay.  <br/> <br/>“He wasn’t around when I woke up. He must be downstairs.” Morgana answered as he was setting himself into a seated position on the wooden floor. We had a similar thought, but at the same time, I noticed that his luggage was nowhere to be seen either. Did he already leave after all? <br/> <br/>I headed downstairs to the store, where I saw Sojiro already standing behind the counter, all ready for business as usual... And no Yusuke to be found.  <br/> <br/>“... You’re finally up. You know it’s past noon.” He spoke to me in his usual subtle nagging tone. “That kid left and told me that he found a place to stay at.” He already answered my upcoming question; he must have noticed me glancing around for Yusuke. He then turned his attention to his left, to which I followed, and saw the original painting of the Sayuri now hanging on the wall of the café.  <br/> <br/>“He left this painting before he took off, though. Supposedly to thank us for taking care of him.” Sojiro spoke once more without peeling his eyes off the framed painting. I was left feeling puzzled, why would he leave the famous portrait of his own mother -- something supposedly incredibly precious to him behind? It could be stolen, or... <br/> <br/>“Don’t sell it.” I said almost immediately, worried that Sojiro might sell it off for a good amount of cash since who wouldn’t want to have the original Sayuri, the painting that brought Madarame great fortune and fame? <br/> <br/>“Don’t be ridiculous, I’d never let go of a beauty like this.” He glanced over at me as if I said something stupid, and his answer was enough to give me relief. He looked over to the painting once more before continuing to speak. “This painting is amazing. Not only is the mother stunning, but the expression on her face... The regulars will probably freak out when they see it in here. Still... I feel like I’ve seen it somewhere. It’s a bit different from how I remembered it though. <br/> <br/>There’s no doubt about that. It <em>is </em>well known for the calming and warm feeling it gave off because of the mother’s expression. Once was a mystery, now revealed to actually be a loving gaze upon her child. I’m glad that we finally got to uncover the secrets of the painting; Yusuke’s only memento of his mother. </p>
<p> <br/>“Well... If you’re up for the day, go on and get dressed. I opened shop hours ago, so go and take the cat out somewhere. “ Sojiro’s gaze now returned to me, ending the short conversation about the Sayuri. I simply nodded in response and went upstairs to go and get ready for the day.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting dressed, I sat down at the edge of the bed and chatted with Morgana for a bit, before my phone alerted me of a teet message. I pulled it out and read the series of texts that Yusuke sent, thanking me for letting him stay at Leblanc and letting me know about leaving the Sayuri behind in Sojiro’s care. It made me smile, I was very happy that I had made another friend, an ally for the Phantom Thieves, another soul saved from the corruption of adults. </p>
<p>His last texts were, aside from making his point about porridge being a better end dish for a hot pot, about him finding a better apartment to stay at, just to reassure that he’d be alright. It was all I needed to know. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days after he left Leblanc, Yusuke paid a visit at the café, and he seemed troubled. He wanted to talk about his concerns regarding himself, and how he would move forward as an artist after a life of lies and manipulation with Madarame. I felt bad for him, I couldn’t say I blame him for feeling that way. That old man used his talent to his advantage, and finding out the true evil nature of a man you thought you could trust enough to even see as a father figure, it could be devastating. I wanted to show him my support, to let him know that he’s got friends he can confide in. It must have helped ease him, since his face softened up to a calmer one. </p>
<p>He continued to vent to me, about his artistry and about the Sayuri. He still doubts himself, but I really hope I could do something to help him through his worries. After a brief silence, he turned to me. <br/> <br/>“Akira, may I ask you something? What conversation topics usually pique the interest of women?” It was literally a question out of nowhere from Yusuke, and it caught me off guard. I was stumped, humming in thought as I try to come up with the quickest answer I can get. </p>
<p>“... Clothes? TV dramas? Shopping?” I pretty much just projected Ann in my mind, even though I know not all girls are into those things... <br/> <br/>“Huh...” Yusuke didn’t seem to be satisfied with my suggestions. I scratched the back of my head, we’re both unsure about this sort of topic. </p>
<p>“Uh... Why not go ask Ann?” I should have suggested this earlier. Of course, just go ask an actual girl about what she likes to talk about, right? I am pretty sure she can help him better. His face lit up, as if a light bulb just popped up in his mind.  <br/> <br/>“Ann... You’re right. Thank you, I shall contact her about this.” He stood up from the booth, now wearing a faint smile on his face. “I shall go now, my curfew approaches.” He stepped out, and before he could go out of the store, he spoke once more. “I look forward to speaking about this matter again.” <br/> <br/>It was a little unclear whether he was referring to his studies or the conversation topics for women. It got me quite curious, though. I wonder if he’s seeking out a girl he likes, and he’s trying to get tips. I smiled to myself, I’ll definitely ask him about it when the opportunity arises.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn... That was hella tiring!” Ryuji groaned out while stretching his arms out. We just finished up all our current requests in Mementos, and we’re back at the Station Square in Shibuya. <br/> <br/>“I guess I’ll study tomorrow, I’m tired for today.” Makoto said before bending her neck from side to side. It made both Ann and Ryuji flinch in surprise. <br/> <br/>“Crap, exams are coming up.” Ryuji said, visibly shocked. I probably do need to study as well, since there were a few topics that I need to be refreshed about... <br/> <br/>“Oh... I barely studied...” Ann spoke with a worried tone, cupping her own face with both of her hands before letting out a sigh. These reactions made our student council president sigh in disappointment. </p>
<p> <br/>“Please take your studies seriously. We can hold a little group study if you like.” Makoto’s suggestion made Ann smile from ear to ear, while Ryuji only let out a defeated groan since he knows that he won’t be able to escape the <em>mandatory </em>study session. </p>
<p>“This effin’ sucks... What about you, Yusuke? You also got exams?” Ryuji asked as our attention turned towards the artist who seemed to have been fairly quiet since we got out of Mementos. He was busy on his phone, fixated on the screen with a small smile on his lips. He was not paying attention at all. <br/> <br/>“... Uh... Earth to Yusuke?” Ryuji tried to call him out from the luminous screen, which finally worked as he snapped his head back up towards us. He looked confused, wondering why we were all looking at him. <br/> <br/>“Oh, um, sorry. I don’t have exams yet.” He answered Ryuji’s question like normal, turning off his phone and stuffing it into his pocket. “I must be going now, good luck with your exams.” Before we could even say anything else, he was already walking away towards the subway, leaving the four of us in the square. We were left a bit dumbfounded since he seems like he’s a bit busier than usual. </p>
<p>“Has anyone noticed Yusuke being a little off lately?” Ryuji seemed to have the same thought, breaking the small silence between us. <br/> <br/>“Not really... He’s probably just busy with school too.” Ann answered dismissively, giving a small shrug. </p>
<p>“Nah, this is different! Dude, you’ve seen how he smiled at his phone. He’s always been in a hurry to leave during missions this past month, it’s not like him!” Ryuji defended his point, and it definitely got us wondering. <br/> <br/>“Maybe he’s having trouble with handling school work...” Makoto focused on a more probable reason of Yusuke’s recent behavior. <br/> <br/>“No, don’t you get it? He’s definitely seeing someone!” Ryuji argued, clearly interested at such a thought. </p>
<p>“Well, now that you mentioned it...  He’s been asking me frequently about things like what brands of clothes are the best, and what movies I should recommend him to watch.” Ann started to spark more thought into this idea, which in turn gave Ryuji a huge grin on his face. </p>
<p>“See?! He <em>definitely </em>has a girlfriend now!” Ryuji spoke with excitement, and I couldn’t help but chuckle. The idea wasn’t impossible. I would not doubt that he had a lot of admirers back at Kyosei, so it’s possible that he’d eventually find his match. <br/> <br/>“Well he is very attractive after all, but I don’t think we should jump to conclusions so quickly.” Makoto once again tried to argue otherwise, but it was clear that Ryuji was not changing his mind so easily. I want to believe Ryuji, but she was right. </p>
<p>“Alright then, how about we take a bet? If I’m right and Yusuke <em>does</em> have a girlfriend, you’ll allow me to be excused from the group study session.” Ryuji looked confident with his statement, to which in turn made Makoto roll her eyes. <br/> <br/>“Fine, and if <em>I</em> am right that he had other reasons to act this way, you have to promise me that your test results will be at least above average.” Makoto smirked in turn, making Ryuji’s smug face shift into a nervous one for a brief moment, which earned a giggle from Ann as we watched this bet take place. </p>
<p>“You’re on, miss president!” He tried to recover the same confidence he initially had, and thus their bet was sealed.  <br/> <br/>We went on our separate ways after discussing a little plan to... “follow” Yusuke next chance we get, just to see what he’s been up to, and to settle the small bet Ryuji and Makoto had. While walking back home down the usual street to Leblanc, I felt two small paws against my shoulder.  <br/> <br/>“Hey, so who do you think is right? Does Yusuke really have a special lady now?” Morgana asked as he was now peeking from my left shoulder. I turned to the side a bit, just enough to catch a glimpse of him while at the same time, keeping my eyes on the path before me. </p>
<p>“I’m not really sure...” Was all I could say, since it’s definitely hard to tell. Yusuke can be quite mysterious in his own way, even though sometimes he can be very expressive. </p>
<p>“I want to side with Makoto just to see Ryuji embarrass himself!” He snickered right after, and I hummed a small chuckle, my head turning back to the street as we are now nearing the café. </p>
<p>“We’ll see.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> After a long day at school, I went to the diner down at Shibuya, <em>supposedly</em> to study with Ryuji... But we ended up getting distracted with a conversation about the agreement he had with Makoto to settle their bet. He needed me to also get involved to make their plan believable. Basically, I was going to text in our group chat that we will hold a quick meeting on Saturday afternoon to discuss where to celebrate our victory against Kaneshiro. Once the meeting is over, we would secretly follow Yusuke.  <br/> <br/>“This plan is kind of flawed, don’t you think?” I asked before taking a sip of the almost finished Frui-Tea in my hand. There was no guarantee that Yusuke would even have plans that day, making their plan to stalk him go nowhere. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but we could at least try. Besides, exams are happening next Tuesday, so we still have Sunday if the initial plan fails.” Ryuji grinned, while I could only sigh. He’s really taking this seriously, even Makoto who I’d expect to treat this lightly. She’s undoubtedly competitive, maybe that’s why. </p>
<p>“Fine, I’m in.” This statement made Ryuji exclaim a hushed ‘yes”, pumping his fist close to himself. I guess it’s nice to at least see him enjoy himself with little things like these. </p>
<p>After finishing our food and ultimately not studying at all, we went back home.  </p>
<p>As soon as I entered the café, I immediately noticed a new face that’s standing across the counter in front of Sojiro. They seemed to be having a conversation, but it looked like the girl with the long blue hair was about to leave. She turned towards my direction, and I finally got a brief look of her whole face. We both stared for a brief second before she muttered “excuse me” as she headed towards the door. I had to step aside to let her pass. As soon as she was out, my attention returned to Sojiro who was now eating a donut sprinkled in milk and sugar powder. I also noticed that there was a small white box on the counter, probably filled with more donuts. </p>
<p>“You two know each other?” Sojiro asked while his mouth was empty, and I replied with a shake of my head as a no. “She first came here yesterday, and earlier she came here and proposed an idea of adding a few desserts to the menu to attract more customers.” He said before taking another bite of the donut. I walked closer to the counter to take a closer look of what was inside the box; there were an assortment of donuts that were decorated in different colors and toppings.  </p>
<p>“Go ahead, try it. It’s actually pretty good. I’ll be going out to buy some cigarettes, be sure to leave at least two for me.” As Sojiro went out of the café, I went ahead and grabbed a donut out of the four in the box. I chose the chocolate-coated one that was drizzled in white syrup and took a considerately big bite.  </p>
<p>The dough was easy to bite and chew on, it was soft and full. The chocolate and the white syrup complemented each other and provided the sweet flavors on the plain base; it was really good, probably even at the same level as the well-known brands of donuts out there. </p>
<p>“Hey! Lemme have a bite too!” Morgana suddenly popped out of my bag and hopped onto the counter, looking up at me as he waited for his share of the donut. I split the remainder of it into two and placed one half in front of him. While I was finishing the rest of the donut, I saw him eat his half and suddenly let out a loud meow. <br/> <br/>“That was <em>so good!</em> Can I have the other one?!” I swear, it looked like his eyes sparkled for a moment, his tail swishing from side to side out of excitement. I didn’t even get the chance to speak since he already took one from the box and ran upstairs with the donut in his mouth. Oh well, at least I had one, I guess. I promised Sojiro that I would leave two for him. </p>
<p>I decided that I shouldn’t tell him about Morgana taking one for himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>I went home early today since Sojiro will be out for a while to buy groceries. He instructed me earlier in the morning to keep an eye on the store and to wait for the girl from yesterday; she will be bringing another box of desserts today, but this time, it would be a cheesecake. He said that he wanted to try out what the girl had to offer first before making a decision. I actually anticipated for it, since the donuts yesterday were really good. </p>
<p>So far, there weren’t really any customers around. I was reading a book to pass the time, studying for the upcoming exam week. I only stopped as soon as I heard the chime of the bell hung by the door. I closed my book and looked up to see the same small girl from yesterday, easily recognizable due to her long dark blue hair that reached her waistline, the edges fading into a pink color. She definitely stands out. </p>
<p>“Oh, is Sakura-san not around?” She asked in a timid tone, her hands holding another white box and her eyes glancing around in search of Sojiro.  </p>
<p>“He’s out right now. You can leave the box with me.” I said as I patted the counter to gesture her in placing the box on top of the wooden surface. She proceeded to approach the counter and placed the box on the center of the counter. <br/> <br/>“You must be Akira then, yes?” She asked, and I responded with a hum and a nod. “Sakura-san told me that you’d be here if he wasn’t around. Ah, sorry, I’m Amy, by the way.” She introduced herself with a bow of her head. She put on a shy little smile, to which I returned a smile of my own. She’s quite shy, so I wanted to come off as friendly, especially since she might end up working here if Sojiro ever takes on her offer. </p>
<p>“Would you like some coffee?” I offered, since she might also be here to get a drink. Sojiro might take his time, I wouldn’t want to keep her waiting without anything.  </p>
<p>“Yes please, thank you.” She took a seat on one of the stools, and that was my cue to get working on a cup of coffee. I may not be as good as how Sojiro does it, but I can at least try. There was an awkward silence between us, neither of us made any sound aside from the coffee beans that were being grinded into medium-fine.  </p>
<p>“... How long have you been working here, Akira?” I heard her finally speak once again in the same quiet demeanor.  </p>
<p>“I don’t exactly work here; I only help out from time to time.” I answered as I prepared for the pouring process of the coffee. I was setting up the filter and started to heat up some water. </p>
<p>“Oh...” That was the last thing she said before the room was once again caught in silence, only occasional background noise can be heard. She wasn’t much of a talker, but I didn’t mind the quiet either way. I could feel her gaze follow me around as I walk from the kitchen to the counter. It was making me slightly nervous; I feel like I was being judged... </p>
<p>Once I was now pouring the hot water into the grounded coffee, she watched intently as dark liquid started to fill up the glass below the coffeemaker. She looked so amused, and I couldn’t help but grin at the childlike intrigue she had. Once it was done filtering the solid grounded coffee from the liquid, I took off the filter and poured the coffee into a small white cup, then placed it in front of her. I heard a small hum from her as she took a whiff of the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. I tried out the beans that were labeled with “Cuban Crystal Mountain” this time around, since I figured that she might be into a sweeter taste of coffee. </p>
<p>I was a little nervous, but I anticipated her reaction as she started to cool the coffee by blowing air onto it, then taking a sip right after. Her eyebrows raised, and I heard her make a small delighted sound. That must mean it’s good...! <br/> <br/>“So, what do you think?” I asked for an actual comment from her, wondering what she actually had to say. She was the first customer I actually served coffee to; some feedback would be nice. </p>
<p>“W-well... Um, it’s really great!” I could see a sheepish little smile from her. I made a little pout, leaning forward towards her – but not too close to get her nervous. </p>
<p>“Be honest with me.” It definitely got her nervous, since I could see her pale cheeks redden up. I tried my best not to let out a laugh at such a sight. </p>
<p>“... O-okay, it’s not as good as how Sakura-san makes it.” She let out a nervous laugh, and I faked a gloomy little sigh, shaking my head. </p>
<p>“I knew it...” I acted like I was hurt from her remark, and it got her flustered almost immediately. </p>
<p>“You asked me to be honest!” <br/> <br/>I let out a laugh to break my act, I couldn’t resist teasing her a bit since her reactions were quite adorable. </p>
<p>“I know. It’s alright, don’t worry. I am still learning from Sojiro, after all.” This eased her up and we ended up sharing a little laugh. I only wanted to break the ice between us, and it kind of worked out. We started to get to know each other more as we both drank from our own cups of coffee. I learned that she was actually just a year younger than me and that she was studying at Kosei High, just like Yusuke. She was a transfer student from the Philippines, which explains her foreign name.  </p>
<p>“Why do you want to work here in Leblanc?” I asked out of genuine curiosity, since there were far more better options out there if she wanted to find a workplace with a steady income. Leblanc was never crowded, except for the times my friends would come over to visit.  </p>
<p>“My brother recommended this place to me, said it had a nice retro but exquisite atmosphere – and he was right! The outdated aesthetic complements the refined taste of the coffee Sakura-san makes. It’s relaxing, truly a place perfect for reading a book or doing some illustrations since there are little to no distractions, since there are only a few people coming by. I also want to learn how to make coffee like Sakura-san!” She sounded more energetic than before, unconsciously rambling and being quite descriptive about the things she appreciated about Leblanc.  </p>
<p>As I listened to her, it reminded me of how passionate Yusuke can be when it comes to anything related to art, and how he tends to get lost in the zone when discussing such a topic.  </p>
<p>“I’m very sure Sojiro would love to teach you just as he taught me everything I know about coffee so far.” This brightened up her expression, her head perking up like a puppy that saw a bag of treats.  </p>
<p>“You think so? Gosh, I really hope so...” She sounded hopeful; she seemed to be really interested to learn more, given how she would stare while I was preparing her coffee. Even though Sojiro can be really intimidating, I am pretty sure he’d appreciate someone passionate like her. </p>
<p>There was a sound of beeping -- a ringtone from a cellphone. It wasn’t from me since I didn’t feel my phone vibrate from my pocket. I saw Amy bring out her phone and check her screen, her eyes widening a bit before pushing her phone back into her small pink pouch bag.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t notice that it was getting late. I need to hurry home soon, or my brother will get too worried. I’m not really used to the streets of Tokyo yet.” She took one last sip of her coffee, finishing it up before setting it back down and getting off from her seat. She was looking through her pouch bag, and I saw the wallet she pulled out. </p>
<p>“Oh, no need. this one’s on the house.” I stopped her before she could take anything out from her wallet, making her pause in place while looking at me.  </p>
<p>“No please, those beans are definitely expensive. It shouldn’t be free--” </p>
<p>“I insist, Amy-chan, I can cover for it instead.” She was about to open her mouth to argue, but she seemed to be in a bit of a hurry so she gave a formal 45-degree bow. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Aki-kun! It was very nice to meet you! I hope to see you again soon.” She flashed a quick, bright smile before briskly walking out of the café. I grinned, watching her off before grabbing the empty coffee cups and headed over to the sink to wash them. What an interesting girl, I feel like she has a story to tell hiding in that shell of hers. Within that short period of time we spent, it felt like we were already bonding as friends. </p>
<p>In my head, there’s this thought that I couldn’t just shake off, though. She just feels so familiar, yet... She isn’t. We just met a few moments ago, after all. Perhaps I should have asked her who her brother was...  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yusuke's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be switching up the perspective from Akira to 3rd person because I feel more comfortable wording things that way, and I honestly am more expressive that way. Just a heads up since it might confuse you! Hope you don't mind... </p><p>I might also use character POVs again in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that all?” The calm Yusuke asked in his usual deep-toned voice. The Phantom Thieves came to an agreement that they will attend the fireworks festival after their exams.  <br/> <br/>“Yep, that’s all for today.” Morgana spoke, his head poking out of Akira’s bag. Once this wax confirmed, Yusuke was already about to turn to leave the accessway. </p><p>“Well then, I must be going now. I have other plans for today.” Yusuke said as his statement for departure from their hideout. The rest of them watched as his tall figure disappeared into the crowd... Before they all gave each other the nod of initiation – and thus the four Shujin students followed their friend from a safe distance. </p><p>They knew there was a 50-50 chance that their whole plan along with Makoto and Ryuji’s bet would be demolished the moment they would realize that Yusuke didn’t have anything to do on Saturday... Though it seemed like they were lucky today, because Yusuke didn’t head straight home – he was traveling to Inokashira Park.  </p><p>All their work in being the Phantom Thieves were paying off, since they knew how to sneak around corners and blending in with the crowd whenever they can to avoid alerting Yusuke of their presence. They managed to follow him all the way to his destination, their curiosity only gradually increasing as Yusuke ventured into the park.  </p><p>This is where they have to be careful, because it was a large space with people scattered in various areas, unlike in the streets or the train where they could squeeze in with the crowd to hide themselves.  With this in mind, Makoto already came up with an idea to adapt to their situation. </p><p>“Alright, let’s split up, but keep yourselves within range of each other. We’ll look too suspicious if we are walking in a group while following him.” She laid out her thoughts while taking quick glances at the direction Yusuke was currently walking to, so they wouldn’t lose track of him.  </p><p>“Don’t get too close, and try to find a hiding spot like a tree or a bush.” She continued, and the rest gave a nod of affirmation before spreading out. Makoto headed for one of the benches and pulled out a book from her bag, pushing it up to her face to try and conceal most of it. Ryuji and Ann found a man with an ice cream cart stationed near the lake, which was perfectly convenient for them since they wanted to have a quick snack. Meanwhile, Akira moved the nearest to Yusuke’s area. The Kyosei student was standing by the fence near the lake, glancing around in search for someone before his eyes were then fixated to the phone on his hand. </p><p>Akira was hidden behind a tree trunk, while Morgana became his eyes since he is less noticeable – occasionally peeking to check on Yusuke. When the feline thief noticed that Yusuke was heading towards their direction, he assumed that he finally noticed the pair of eyes staring at him. <br/> <br/>“Uh oh--! He’s coming this way!” Morgana whispered out of panic as he sunk back into Akira’s bag. Pulling his hood up, Akira turned his heel and quickly started to walk off from his hiding place – that was until... </p><p>“Agh--!” </p><p>“Gyah--!”  </p><p>He collided into a smaller figure, and they both let out a grunt upon impact. It seems the young lady was moving at a faster speed -- most likely sprinting, which made them both stumble back. Both were able to catch their balance, though. Seeing this scene unfold, Yusuke ran towards the pair. </p><p>“I-I am so sorry! Are you o—Aki-kun...?” The smaller female asked the frizzy-haired student as a strike of realization shot through them both once they got a good look at each other. Both were equally surprised as they stared at each other. </p><p>“Yumemi!” Yusuke suddenly barged in, more directed towards the ocean-haired female as his hands planted onto her shoulders. “Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” <br/> <br/>“N-no, it was an accident--” <br/> <br/>“Akira?” Yusuke was now facing the other male; his hood now pulled down thus making him easily recognizable. Now the three of them were exchanging confused looks, eyes wide and almost speechless. </p><p>“Amy-chan, is Yusuke your--…?” <br/> <br/>“<em>Amy-</em><em>chan</em><em>?</em>” Yusuke raised an eyebrow, glancing towards Amy who looked like she was just caught breaking a vase by her parent. </p><p>“Yusuke, we can explain--!” Makoto came rushing in with the other two, who were each holding their own cones of ice cream. </p><p>“N-Niijima-san? And... Ryuji and Ann?” The artist only grew more puzzled as his three other friends came into the scene as well. Ryuji and Ann were speechless; Ann was giggling nervously, unable to come up with anything to say while Ryuji’s eyes were more fixated on the smaller lady beside Yusuke, his gaze filled with surprise as well as intrigue. </p><p>“What the hell is happening?!” The poor girl blurted out as she was the most confused out of all of them, overwhelmed with so many people suddenly showing up to the area. </p><p><em> There was a lot of explaining to do between all of them. </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group found a place in the park where they can all sit down and finally talk about everything that they needed to know. They were seated at a table underneath some trees; Amy, Yusuke and Makoto were seated together on one side while Ryuji, Akira and Ann sat across them.  </p><p>“You never told us you had a sister!” Ryuji spoke in disbelief, looking at the two like he was comparing their physical features to search for similarities between them – aside from their hair being the same color. </p><p>“Well... You never asked.” Yusuke responded nonchalantly. Ryuji scratched his head along with a slightly audible grumble, unsure of what he could answer back to that. He thought that he had a point, and Yusuke wasn’t really that much of a sharer about his personal life. </p><p>“We’re sorry if we interrupted your bonding time, Yumemi-chan... Or do you want us to call you Amy instead?” Ann asked the younger female, worried that she might have been upset about this whole situation. </p><p>“Oh, no, it’s alright. You can call me either of those. I only introduce myself as Amy out of habit since people call me that more often as a nickname back at home.” Yumemi spoke with gentleness in her voice. She had a friendly little smile curled upon her lips; she seemed to be unbothered that her little hangout with her sibling was put on hold for a moment, much to Ann and the others’ relief. </p><p>“Why were you following us in the first place?” Yusuke asked, looking over at Makoto since she was the first one to speak out and approach earlier at their little confrontation. The student council president took a glance at Ryuji, who was just as flustered as her, before letting out a sigh. </p><p>“To keep it short, we noticed that you have been acting weird lately, so um... We got a little curious and Ryuji proposed a bet.” She seemed very embarrassed, her gaze lingering away from Yusuke since she thought that this <em> really </em> was childish of her to do. </p><p>“Ryuji wins if you actually had a girlfriend, and Makoto wins if it’s anything else other than that.” Ann added into the conversation, grinning at the defeated blond at the other end of the seat. </p><p>“... And I totally lost!” His head sunk into his arms which were folded over each other on the table. Makoto had a little smirk on her face. Not only did she win, but this will probably motivate Ryuji to study more. Hopefully, he keeps his word, or he’s <em> definitely </em> getting a mouthful from her. </p><p>Yusuke was shaking his head, disappointed but not surprised. Though he must admit, it was still amusing. Amy definitely found it silly; she was trying her best not to burst into laughter, snickering to the side. Her brother definitely had an interesting group of friends </p><p>“You really should have just asked me...” Yusuke said before letting out a sigh. A muffled groan can be heard from Ryuji, keeping his head buried on his arms. He was really not up to study extensively. .. </p><p>“By the way, it seems like Akira and Amy know each other already. I heard him say her name earlier.” Ann spoke while turning her attention towards the eyeglassed student beside her, curious. It seems this also piqued the others’ curiosity, including Ryuji who suddenly snapped his head up and stared at Akira, wide-eyed.  </p><p>“You could have told me and called off this whole bet!” He sounded like he was betrayed, and Akira tried to wave him off. </p><p>“I didn’t know they were related, we just met at Leblanc a few days ago...” He explained, which once again brought back the gloomy blond from earlier. A more audible giggle can be heard from Amy, nodding her head to confirm his statement. </p><p>“Yes, I was there to bring sample desserts that might help Sakura-san's business -- if he accepts, that is. Aki-kun happened to be around so... Yeah.” Amy added in, her eyes momentarily looking over at the male across the table, to which he would return the gaze as well with a small smile of his own. </p><p>“Desserts?” The twin-tailed blonde was very intrigued to hear this, looking at the younger sibling next to Yusuke with widened eyes. </p><p>“Yes, she makes a very fine collection of pastries that could compete with even the best cafes in Tokyo. She is currently trying to sell them so supporting her is highly appreciated.” Yusuke spoke with a hint of pride in his tone. This made Amy smile brightly, a gentle tint of red painting her cheeks with how highly her brother spoke of her cooking. </p><p>“Really? Well, we’d definitely love to try them out, Amy. I’ll try to also spread it around my class.” Makoto said while looking over at the younger female with a grin.  </p><p>“I’d love to try them all – especially if you’re selling crepes too!” Ann was the most excited out of all of them. She thought that it must have been really good if someone like Yusuke gave such a high praise for it. </p><p>Amy was very joyful to hear all this from her brother’s friends. She has never had this much support before, and it brought her motivation to actually pursue this type of business. </p><p>“Thank you so much, everyone. You are too kind.” She was once again soft spoken, bowing her head a bit to appear respectful and grateful.  </p><p>“Guys, we should be going. This was supposed to be a day between Amy and Yusuke. We’re sorry again for this silly misunderstanding.” Makoto spoke, as she grabbed her bag from her lap and slung it over her shoulder. </p><p>“It’s alright, we still have plenty of time.” Yusuke said with a calm smile. The four Shujin students got up from their seats and said their farewells before parting from the siblings. </p><p>“It was nice meeting you, Yumemi-chan. Hope we see each other again more often!” The cheerful Ann said while giving a small wave at the younger one.  </p><p>“It was nice to meet you all too. I hope to hear from Sakura-san soon.” The last sentence was directed more towards Akira, and he gave an acknowledging nod before finally leaving the area with the other three. </p><p>“Oh... She’s so adorable, I just want to pinch her little cheeks!” Ann squealed, which caused Makoto to giggle and nod her head as a silent agreement. Meanwhile, Ryuji was side-eyeing Akira. A playful grin was stretched out across his face as he nudged the raven-haired boy with his elbow, his eyebrows wiggling up and down. Akira was acting oblivious, but he knew deep down what the blond was insinuating; there was a faint red color brushed along his cheeks. </p><p>“Come on man, I totally saw how you two would look at each other. Maybe I should have made a bet about you two ending up dating by next week or something.” Ryuji teased, which Akira only responded with a silent shake of his head.  </p><p>“How about instead of making any more of these bets, you come with us tomorrow for the study session. You better keep your end of the bet.” Makoto spoke with a slight nagging tone, though she did have a smirk on her face. This changed Ryuji’s expression to a sunken one, his shoulders lowering. </p><p>“Yes ma’am...”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Aki-kun, huh?” Yusuke turned to his sister who suddenly turned to him with a flustered look on her face. His expression was hard to read since it was pretty much calm and blank like usual, she wasn’t sure if he’s teasing or... Upset. </p><p>“S-so, you were taking me to a boat ride at the lake, right?” She quickly changed the subject, already getting up from her seat and grabbing onto his arm. He couldn’t help but chuckle from this reaction of hers. Supposed that he wouldn’t pay attention to that, <em> for now. </em> </p><p>“Yes, let us go while the line is still short.” Yusuke said while standing up. As soon as he stepped out from his seat, Amy was basically dragging him over to the line for the boats, walking at brisk pace.  <br/> <br/>“Let’s go, let’s go!” She was in a hurry since she was getting excited to finally see more of the beauty of Tokyo along with her brother. He didn’t mind seeing her this hyped up, in fact, he wanted to see this side of her more often.  </p><p>There was definitely more that they can do together, to discover from each other. He doesn’t mind spending his time like this, bonding with his family, rather than dwelling too much on his past. He’d rather cherish what he has now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>